Arthur's ward RE-POSTED
by littlemissobsessed
Summary: When the Knights of Camelot find 6 year old Megan abandoned in the woods they take her to Camelot to Arthur and Gwen and try to find out what happened to her. Then Arthur and Gwen decide to take her in. How will Arthur and Gwen adjust to being parents? Read to find out. Set a year before season 5. Please read! This story will be updated more than it used to. :D x
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I have chosen to RE-Post this story because I had quite a few grammer and spelling mistakes. I have also chosen to add some more detail to all of my chapters! I know that when I first posted this I only updated on a rare ocasion but since my exams at school are over in a few days I have decided to take a break from revision to re write the first chapter and post it. I am truly sorry about the long wait when I first posted it D: I don't own Merlin Only my oc xxx **

* * *

King Arthur's ward Chapter 1

The knights of Camelot where out on Patrol in the forest. It was a rainy day in the kingdom and everything in the forest was normal until they heard crying. " What's that?" A wet Gwaine asked. The others shrugged. They all got off their horses and headed in the direction of the crying.

When they got onto the scene they saw a drenched little girl who was abandoned. The little girl had long blonde hair and doe like brown eyes. She looked that she could be no more than five years old and you could see that she was under weight. She was wearing a blue piece of cloth that could hardly be called a dress as most of it was ripped, Plus it was also too big on her. Gwaine crouched down to her level and said "Hello my name is Gwaine and these are my friends" She whimpered and backed away until her back hit a tree. Her eyes held nothing but fear. The knight's exchanged worried looks and they where all wondering the same thing. What happened to the little girl?

"We won't hurt you, we just want to help" Percival said softly while slowly approaching the terrified child.

She hesitantly stepped forward "Please don't hurt me" She said in her small childish voice.

"What happened to you?" Leon asked, shocked at how scared she was.

She sniffed and said "My mummy and I was taking a walk in the forest when a pretty lady came over to us. She started to talk about how she needed my mummy's help and that if my mummy didn't come with her she would kill me and make mummy watch" The knights gasped in horror. "Then mummy started to shout at me and say how she wished that I hadn't been born and that I was a mistake" By the end the poor child was in tears.

Percival slowly held his hand out to the girl " I promise that my friends and I will not harm you" He vowed. She bit her lip.

"Okay" She whispered and took his large hand in her tiny one.

Percival led her to where everyone else was. They gave her a comforting smile The Knights where thinking the same thing. How can someone say that to their child? But then again the mother was being threatened.

" What did the woman look like?" Elyan asked. The child wiped her eyes and said "She was tall and was really pretty, She had black hair and her eyes can turn gold and she was dressed in black" . She described.

The Knight's knew that they had to take her to safety. " What's you name?" Gwaine asked.

"Megan" She sniffed.

"Your safe now" Percival said. Together they made there way back to the horses.

When Megan saw the horses her eyes lit up."Pretty!" They all let out relived chuckles. Thank god they got her mind off the traumatic events she had recently been through.

Percival helped Megan onto his horse and started to go to Camelot. During the short journey Megan started to get cold so he gave her his spare cloak. When they arrived in Camelot they all went to the throne room to talk to the king and queen.

Then entered and when Megan saw the king and queen she hid behind the knights. Megan was still holding onto Percival's hand. "It's okay, nobody will hurt you" Elyan said. Arthur slowly stood up and shot the knights questioning looks. Why did they come back from patrol early? And why was there a child in his throne room?

As the king got closer he noticed that the child was wearing one of the knights cloaks and looked terrified. He crouched down so he could talk to Megan. " Hello my name is Arthur" He said gently, trying not to scare her even more. The queen had also gotten up from her place on her throne and crouched down next to her husband.

She slowly came out from behind the knights and said "Hello, I'm Megan" Arthur smiled at how cute she was. Arthur was trying to think of a good way to find out what happened to the child as he didn't want to upset her even more.

Gwen gently smiled at Megan " My name is Gwen" Megan waved.

" Leon what happened to her?" Arthur asked.

The knights started telling him about how they found Megan and told him about what happened to her mother. When the knights where halfway through the story Megan started to cry. So Gwen took hold of the small girl and gave her a hug. By the end of the story the king and queen where appauled at the ordeal that Megan had gone through. Arthur vowed that he would do whatever he could to help the child. He also wanted to give the mother a piece of his mind. How could she say that to Megan? He knew that she was being threatened but there must have been a way to not be so cruel to Megan.

"Megan?" Gwen asked.

"Yes?" Gwen put a hand on the little girl's shoulder and said "Did you hear the woman's name?" She nodded.

"Morgana" Arthur and the fellow knights clenched their fists. Arthur was appalled. He knew that his sister had gone over to the bad side but he didn't think that Morgana would put a child through all of this. Arthur looked at the floor sadly.

Suddenly Megan gave Arthur's legs a hug. "don't be sad". Arthur picked up the child and hugged her.

"How old are you?" Gwen asked curiously.

Megan then said "six!" Everyone looked surprised. She looked younger.

"Wow your a big girl" Arthur said. Megan stated to giggle.

"Gwennie?" Megan said holding her arms out for a hug. Gwen looked touched that the child wanted a hug from her.

Gwen took Megan from Arthur and hugged her. While the queen was hugging the child she wondered how much did the child weigh? Surely she is under weight.

"We need to find out where the mother is, Leon look for sources that will tell us where Morgana is" Arthur said. They nodded and left.

Then the doors opened again and Merlin came stumbling in. "When did you get a child?" He asked in shock. What a _clotpole_ Arthur thought.

Megan jumped out of Gwen's arms and hid behind the queens legs. Arthur was annoyed at Merlin for scaring Megan and said "Merlin, this is Megan and she was found in the woods" Merlin was surprised. "Hello Megan" He said. She smiled and greeted him.

Arthur told Merlin about how Morgana and Megan's mother where working together. "How could someone do that to their child?" Merlin wondered when Arthur had finished explaining.

Megan started crying. "I'm bad!" Gwen sat down on her throne and sat the child on her knee.

"Why would you think that sweetie?" Gwen asked.

"why else would my mummy leave me?" Megan sobbed.

"Megan your not bad, you are very good" Arthur said, standing in front of the child.

She sniffed and looked at him. "Really?" He nodded.

Merlin started making funny faces which was making Megan giggle. "Your funny!" Megan said.

Merlin grinned. "Why thank you!" Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Megan Merlin is a idiot" Gwen gave Arthur a disapproving look. He needs to set a good example, after all there is a child present.

Arthur then said " Megan you will stay here until we can find someone to look after you" She nodded.

After a couple of minutes of Merlin entertaining Megan her stomach started rumbling. "Hungry?" Arthur asked.

She nodded. "Merlin take her to Gaius so we can know if she is hurt in any way, oh and get her something to eat" Arthur said realising that the poor thing must be starving.

Merlin took Megan's hand and lead her out of the throne room. Time to get some food for Megan.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope this chapter is a lot better than it used to be! If I get most of revision finished in the next few hours I will edit the second chapter and post it. But I am sorry if it takes 2- 3 days to update again. Please review! :D xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the amazing reviews! I have amazing news! All of my exams are over so I can update more! WHOOOO! *Happy dances* I sadly still don't own Merlin. **

* * *

Arthur's ward chapter 2

Merlin lead Megan to the kitchens. Her mouth hung open at the size of the castle. Merlin had to have a strong grip on her hand so she wouldn't run off and go exploring. Merlin was smiling in amusement as the small blonde was practically bouncing in excitement. When they got into the Kitchen Merlin started making Megan a sandwich.

"Megan do you like cheese Sandwich's?" Merlin asked. She grinned and nodded. He gathered the ingredients and made Megan the Sandwich. Megan's stomach rumbled as she smelt some of the ingredients. Merlin frowned. How long has it been since she last ate? He decided not to ask as she has been through a lot. Merlin cut the Sandwich in half and then he put it onto a small plate. Then he gave it to the starving child.

Megan took the plate in her tiny hands and grinned at the plate. Suddenly Megan gave Merlin a hug. Merlin chuckled at her actions and he gently hugged her.

"Thank you Merlin!" She shouted. Megan pulled out of the hug and started to eat. Merlin watched in shock as she quickly ate the sandwich. He didn't think that it was possible for someone to eat at that speed ... Well maybe Arthur could.

When she had finished eating Merlin took her hand again and together they headed to Gaius. Megan was looking around the castle in awe. "Wow! This is so big!" She mumbled. Merlin laughed. He started to ask what Megan likes to do and found out that her Mother had already started to teach her how to write her name and how to do simple sums. He realised that Megan was very intelligent for her age. He also learned that she loves to hear stories and learn new things. Gaius and Megan will get along very well he thought.

When they got to Gaius's chambers Megan quickly hid behind Merlin. "Hello young lady" Gaius said gently, bending down to her level. Megan stepped out from behind Merlin. She smiled at Gaius.

"Hi! I am Megan! Arthur said that I am a big girl!" She spoke. Gaius grinned at her and ruffled her hair. He looked at Merlin and listened to Merlin explain about what happened to Megan. By the end of the story Gaius was angry at Morgana. How could she do this to an innocent child? She has changed drastically and will never be the same kind hearted ward she once was.

Gaius then realised that Megan could be hurt as she has been in the forest by herself. "Megan my child are you hurt in any way?" She shook her head. Gaius frowned. Sometimes children lie when they are hurt because they are too scared to get seen to.

"Megan can you be a brave girl and let me check to see if you are harmed in any way" She pouted. She hates getting checked for injuries. Megan nodded as she knew that she could trust her new friends.

Gaius then started to examine her. Merlin watched in concern the whole time. After Gaius had examined the child he saw that there was only a few things to worry about.

He looked to Merlin and said " She is fine all I can say is that is a bit small for her age and a little under weight" Merlin nodded but his eyes still glistened in concern.

"What should she eat then?" He asked. Gaius thought for a minute and told him to make sure she eats more fruit and vegetables. Megan noticed some of Gaius's potions and started pointing at them.

"Can Megan pwease help you?" She asked. Gaius smiled at her and nodded. He couldn't say no to her as she was too cute.

For the next couple of hours they worked together to make the potions. Every now and then Megan would comment on how pretty some of the colours where. Megan's important job was to pass the required ingredients to the skilled physician. When they had finished brewing all the potions Gaius started teaching Megan the basics of science. The 6-year-old seemed to be having the time of her life.

When it started to get dark out Gaius said " Come back when ever you want, it is a pleasure having you" Megan grinned and hugged him.

"Thank you! Meggie had tons of fun!" She exclaimed. Gaius grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and gave it to her.

"That is for your hard work" He said. she grinned and yawned. She hugged him goodbye. Merlin took Megan by the hand and together they started to walk around the castle.

"Merlin can we go and see Arthur and Gwennie?" She asked. He looked into her big doe like eyes and nodded. Together they started to head to the throne room. Every time they would pass a member of the court they would smile and wave at the child.

When they a few minutes away from the throne room Megan yawned and stopped rubbing her eyes. Merlin nearly slapped himself. Of course the child would be sleepy! He should have made her take a short nap. He mentally sighed. Too late now.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Merlin offered. She nodded and held her arms up in the air so it would be easy to pick her up. He picked her up and started to carry they got to the throne room they saw all the members of the round table in the same room. It would seem that Arthur was already making a plan to get Megan's mother back.

When Megan saw Arthur and Gwen she jumped out of Merlin's arms and ran towards them. "ARTHUR! GWENNIE!" She shouted with a sudden burst of energy. Everyone in the room laughed and a couple of people 'awwed'. Gwen stood up from her place by Arthur and picked her up and gave her a hug.

"Hello" Gwen said sitting down by Arthur again, with the child sitting on her lap.

Arthur then noticed the apple in the childs hands. "What's that?" He asked.

She grinned and said "Meggie helped Gaius work and then he gave me an apple!" She showed the apple to everyone in the room. They all smiled at the sight of the king and queen having a conversation with the young girl.

"Wow good girl" Arthur said. She started yawning again and snuggled up to Gwen.

"I'm sleepy Gwennie" Megan yawned. Gwen kissed the childs hair and Arthur dismissed the council. Arthur gently picked up Megan and carried her to the room next to his and Gwen's chambers. Gwen opened the door and Arthur placed Megan on the bed. Together the king and queen made sure that Megan was warm enough.

"Good night Megan" Arthur and Gwen said.

"Night" Megan whispered as her eyes shut.

Arthur and Gwen kissed Megan's head and then left the room hoping that they will find Megan's mother soon.

* * *

( Meanwhile with Morgana)

Morgana was pacing around the abandoned castle thinking about ways to take over Camelot and to get the small girl into her clutches. There has to be a way. Morgana looked at the middle-aged woman. She looked a lot like the young child. The only difference was that Helen had greying blonde hair and blue eyes. Helen was leaning against the wall and was biting her nails in worry. Is her baby still in the scary forest? Has someone found her and took her in?

"Oh stop worrying about the little brat!" Morgana snapped at her.

The woman glared menacingly at her " The only reason I am helping you is to keep my daughter safe!" Morgana laughed.

"Oh Helen I don't care about the brat I only care about the Magic she will posses" Morgana said. Helen looked enraged.

"You said that if I come with you,you would leave Megan out of this" Helen shouted. Morgana smirked.

"Yes I will for now that is" Morgana said laughing. As if she would leave the child out of this for long.

Helen looked like she was going to slap Morgana " If you harm a single hair on my Daughter I will kill you" She growled.

Morgana rolled her eyes and said " for now you are good enough, now we have much to discuss" Morgana gestured to a table which has two chairs. Helen sighed and sat in the chair closest to her. She hoped that Megan was somewhere safe.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! What do you think will happen next? Will Merlin and the gang be able to protect Megan? Or will Morgana find a way to use Megan for her own scheming ways? Reviews inspire me to update faster :D xxxx**


End file.
